Carlos Rivera
Biography Early Life Minion Carlos begins the novel as a hardened sinner, a drug-dealer, who is attracted to Damali Richards and often argues with her about their differing views on religion and justice. At the beginning of the novel, Carlos receives a visit from Damali, who warns him about the dangers of his dark lifestyle and tells him to always wear a cross somewhere on his body. She also makes him promise to say a prayer to God if he finds himself in a bad situation. Carlos agrees, though he doesn't believe Damali when she talks of monsters and Hell. Over the next few days, Carlos' posse are attacked, including his younger brother Alejandro. Carlos, grief-stricken and wanting revenge for his posse's deaths, arranges a meeting with a rival gang who claim to know who killed his boys. They meet in the woods, and Carlos meets Fallon Nuit for the first time, though he doesn't realize that he is a master vampire. Fallon shows Carlos the men who supposedly killed his boys, and tries to goad Carlos by asking him how he wants to kill them. Still angry, Carlos tells Nuit to kill them like his boys were killed. Nuit and his gang then proceed to rip the men apart and eat their flesh. Revolted, Carlos tells them to give the final man a quick death. Afterwards, Nuit bites Carlos, turning him into a vampire. Carlos, panicking, asks God for forgiveness. Carlos is turned immediately, for some reason, which baffles Nuit but pleases Carlos, as it means that he now has the upper hand. Carlos learns that he is now a vampire, and that Hell is real. Immediately upon regaining his senses, he is shocked to find that the cross that he carried in his pocket now burns his hand. Carlos goes with Nuit and is introduced to the Minion, Nuit's group. Later, Carlos is summoned by the Vampire Council. He learns that his immediate turn was due to their interference, and that Nuit killed and turned his boys. He also learns that Damali is a vampire huntress and that the vampires want him to bring her to them. Secretly refusing to bring them Damali, Carlos strikes a deal with the Council: he will kill Nuit and bring them the Neteru. ''The Awakening'' In Hell, Carlos receives a tour of the various levels, except Level Four, where the Amanthras reside. The Hunted After the battle in Hell, Carlos finds himself trapped in the Mexican desert, too injured to transport himself to a place of safety before dawn. He manages to crawl into a cave and is found by the remaining members of The Covenant, who strike a deal with him: they will help him find redemption if he investigates strange happenings in Brazil and reopens Damali's closed Third Eye. Carlos goes with them back to L.A. and spends a month watching Damali telepathically, resisting the call of female vampires and yearning to give in to his primal vampire nature. After being allowed out of his safe cabin by the monks, Carlos organises his territory and pays a visit to Hell to explain his month long absence to the Vampire Council. Carlos later visits Damali to open her Third Eye. For the next ten days Carlos keeps Damali ignorant about the happenings in Brazil, afraid for her safety if she went there. However, eventually Damali finds out and is furious at him for concealing it from her. She ends the relationship and Carlos leaves the monks' cabin for his lair in Beverly Hills, to be away from the temptation of giving in to his thirst. ''The Bitten''Edit ''The Forbidden'' Now a human, Carlos struggles to adjust to his new life. ''The Damned''Edit ''The Forsaken''Edit ''The Wicked''Edit ''The Cursed''Edit ''The Darkness''Edit ''The Shadows''Edit ''The Thirteenth''Edit ''Shadow Walker''Edit Physical appearance Personality Abilities Relationships Damali Trivia Category:Characters Category:Neteru Category:Vampires Category:Master Vampires Category:Council-Level Vampires Category:Chairmen of the Vampire Council Category:Neteru Guardian Team Category:Hybrid Category:Male Master Vampires